


Tu es l'univers.

by SaliOne



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-07 22:14:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21225080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaliOne/pseuds/SaliOne
Summary: *你是宇宙





	Tu es l'univers.

**Author's Note:**

> *你是宇宙

教练组给队员们都放了假，但是简自豪是第一个回到基地的。

他打开电脑，打开英雄联盟，玩了一把ez，输了。他挠挠头，没说什么，因为现在也没人可以听他说些什么。他起身把自己的行李收拾好，把窗帘拉上，躺在床上看了看时间，下午一点半，可以睡一个午觉。

他做了一个漫长的梦。

天地万物一片漆黑，首先远方出现了一点光芒，随后星河洒落，尘埃归位，整片空间开始膨胀。他仿佛忽然拥有了实体，可以观看四周一切演变的过程，他看着一个又一个星辰诞生、成长、成年、坍缩、死亡，看他们闪烁着光芒又暗淡下去。他也在闪烁着，他也在发光发热，他把目光投向自己，他发现自己也黯淡了，他想自己就要老去了，这时他听见他的一颗卫星大声的呼唤他的名字：“——简自豪！简自豪！简自豪！——”

简自豪睁开眼，发现是史森明在喊他。

“怎么了小明？”

“没事。”史森明看上去松了一口气，“你睡得太沉了，摇你都没醒，吓了我一跳。”

简自豪重新躺下去：“啊……我只是睡了一个午觉，没事的。”

史森明捏捏他的手：“别睡了，起来和我一起去吃晚饭吧，我看附近新开了一家烤肉店，我们一起去尝尝，好吧？”

“好吧。”

他们换好衣服牵着手去吃烤肉，天气冷了，穿的多了，他们有同样款式的围巾，简自豪是棕色的，史森明是黑色的，到了店里他们脱下外衣，带上围裙自助烤肉，一开始的油有点多，简自豪不小心被溅出来的油星子烫了一下，史森明马上拉过他的手看，简自豪说没事没事，史森明说小心一点还是我来烤吧，你等着吃就行了。结账走的时候前台小哥认出了简自豪想要一份签名，他很爽快地给签了，小哥犹豫了一下，小声问小狗那个你明年还会打吗因为我真的好想再看你一年想看你夺冠……简自豪愣了一下，史森明拉着他说走吧走吧。

直到睡觉前他们都没有再讲一句话，基地里也没有其他人，两个人安静的双排，简自豪连着玩ez，三连场，三连败，又玩了一盘霞，辅助认出他来了，整一场兢兢业业保好他，要开团开团，要挡枪挡枪，连补个炮车都要问他一声，养出了个两百斤的漫天肥雨终于赢了。然后他接着玩ez，遇到个猛的一批的上路杰斯中路妖姬，混了一把也赢了。

简自豪活动一下手腕，转头去看史森明的位置，发现他已经离开。

他去卧室，没去自己的卧室，去史森明的卧室。他推开门，门没锁，屋里一片漆黑，他轻车熟路的走到床边，钻进史森明的被子里。

“小明。”他说。

“嗯。”

史森明转过身来，一手搂住简自豪的腰，一手去摸他的腿间，摸了一会摸出一手的水来，他伸手去床头柜拿避孕套，简自豪说这次可以不用，史森明看着他，说为什么，简自豪很平静的说要是真的怀孕了，我就正好退役去了，史森明抿着嘴不说话，看了他一会把避孕套扔到一边啃咬简自豪的嘴唇。

简自豪的身躯丰满多汁，史森明喜欢他沐浴露水果一样的香气，他闻简自豪的耳后，把他的耳垂舔得和他的下身一样湿答答的，简自豪推推他的胳膊，他还是羞于小孩的情趣，哪怕舔舔耳朵他都觉得害羞。

他巴望着史森明能赶紧开始赶紧结束赶紧消气，他知道史森明的怒气来自于害怕，但是他也害怕，他也害怕自己真的就这么消亡在了无尽的时间长河中，失去了继续前行的勇气，失去了自己一直以来坚持的目标。史森明把他的阴茎放进来了，简自豪每次在他进来的时候都会呼吸困难，他扒着史森明的肩膀就像溺水的人扒着救生船，小孩一下一下用力在他的穴里进出，简自豪察觉到了一点不对，他捧起史森明的脸，发现他哭了。

“怎么了？……我不是还好好的吗。”简自豪很温柔地说，他抹去史森明的眼泪。

史森明看着简自豪的脸，从他平顺的眉毛，到留着牙印的嘴唇，他有些哽咽，他说：“你不要离开我。”

他抱着简自豪，简自豪像海水一样容纳了他。多么奇妙啊，明明在这场情事里简自豪才像那个溺水的人，但是他包容史森明就像他才是那一片海。他们做过很多次了，第一次的时候是在两年前，简自豪躲在被子里哭，史森明钻进他的被子里说小狗别哭我陪你继续走，他就答应史森明进入了他的身体，现在史森明哭了，简自豪还是让他进入了自己，他湿热的甬道熟悉了史森明，含着他轻柔的安慰着，史森明边哭边操他，在子宫口射精的时候流着泪说不要离开我简自豪。

简自豪半阖着眼拍他的后背，我不会离开的……放心吧小明，你不是还要陪我一直到我退役吗。史森明的头埋在简自豪的脖子边，头发蹭着他的下巴，我真的好害怕，好害怕，万一我哪一天醒来你不见了，我不知道该怎么继续下去。简自豪说不，小明。

我不是你坚持下去的理由，哪怕那一天我真的退役了，你也要继续走下去，不要想着是为了我，你要为了你自己的目标向前走，不要害怕未来的事情，我说过我会继续打到我打不动为止，你也要坚持下去，哪怕为了争一口气呢，嗯？懂吗，小明。

史森明不说话，简自豪知道他冰雪聪明，他一定懂是什么意思，只是他还没迈过那道坎而已。

史森明抱着简自豪睡着了，他做了一个黑甜的梦，他梦到自己是一粒尘埃，在没有重力的空间里漂浮，他缓慢旋转，他上升下沉，他在成长成熟，他看见了一颗发光的恒星，那颗恒星有一个旋转的风暴眼，他绕着恒星高兴的旋转着，而有一天这颗有着风暴眼的恒星消亡了，他呆在原地不知所措，热能爆席卷到他的眼前，仿佛那颗恒星的手抚摸他的脸，他在这温热中回过神来，意识到自己也是一颗恒星。

他睁开眼，简自豪摸着他的脸叫他该起床吃早饭了。

今天李元浩也要回基地了，简自豪和他说，快起来啦，我们一起去吃点早饭吧。

史森明揉揉眼睛爬起来，拉下简自豪讨了一个吻，说好。


End file.
